


Reminiscent

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years can go by but nothing can deflate the inevitable between two..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> Well this fandom is hardly lacking in fics I see, what's a few more ^^

 

* * *

 

"I've never met someone as conceited as you! I mean really, how is there room here for both of us when your ego alone takes up most of it!" Maki huffed out as she grabbed Nico by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her against her body, the unbuttoned shirt being pushed aside by the action.

Nico pulled Maki's shirt completely off, tugging it down with force and connected her mouth onto Maki's bare chest. Her arms held the redhead's hips tight whilst she pushed her to the wall.

Between gasps, Nico replied, "Oh that's rich coming from you princess!" and bit on Maki's shoulder, flicking her tongue over the soft skin.

Maki moaned out, her head back against the wall and her leg climbing around Nico's waist in order to get more contact with her. "You'd better know that I a-" she stopped her rebuttal when Nico trailed a hand up and squeezed her breast hard whilst trailing her wet tongue over the side of her neck.

"Oh god!" she breathed rapidly as her hips bucked against Nico's frame, the red eyed girl moving her mouth up to claim Maki's lips as her hand continued its assault on her breast.

"You talk.." Nico mumbled in-between their lips gliding against each other's, "Too much".

"Some-some things don't change" Maki gasped out before going for Nico's tongue as her hands pulled her jacket down & pulled her top off, wanting to feel the girl's skin flush against her.

Nico scraped her nails around the curve of Maki's hips eliciting the reaction she knew she'd receive as it was one of her erogenous points.

"Clearly not" she grinned with pride before licking her way to Maki's breasts, pulling her bra down and lathering her mouth all over the tender skin.

Maki let out a series of unintelligible grunts, her hands locking behind Nico's neck and pushing her chest more into her mouth.

Despite how long it had been since they had seen each other, the usual rift after school adventures sending the group apart; nothing would make either forget the times they had, their weakest moments, the sensitive places on each other's bodies nor the attraction that they'd always have for one an another.

This surprise encounter alone was the living proof of that. Their barbs and cusses were merely a façade as to what they desired for each other and just a few hours into talking about old times had led them to Nico's apartment and in their current state of passion.

Whether distance truly made the heart grow fonder was a fact or not, unbridled lust and longing was a whole different case.

"Nico..more" Maki urged, her body withering against the wall when the smaller girl ran her tongue down her abdomen as she dropped to her knees.

Nico's hands ran up and down Maki's legs, slowly dragging it out whenever she got near the inner thighs; teasing it out painfully for the redhead who was gasping now.

She tugged at Nico's hair, unravelling them out of the ribbons & tried to push Nico's head lower.

"Hmm, somebody's impatient for that Nico nico nii loving" she smirks & trails her teeth across Maki's naval, pulling her skirt down just past her hips. She repeated it just as she got to the mound peeking above her skirt and ran hard kisses over it.

A breathless Maki quivered at the feeling of Nico's lips and tongue working over her mound, each kiss and suck sending jolts of pleasure up her spine, "Just shut up & give it to me already!" the redhead moaned through gritted teeth.

Pulling her skirt and underwear down together, Nico eyed up Maki's glistening centre; her mouth aching to get on and inside of it as much as Maki wanted it.

It had been too long and still the taste of Maki could never be replaced by one night stands or other relationships. Nothing could compare to the arrogant perfectionist that she was down on her knees for and Nico savoured every second of it. She roamed her red eyes up Maki's soft and curvaceous frame, taking in the body of the woman she wouldn't lose sight of again.

The rise and fall of Maki's chest coupled with the fingers twirling in her black locks made Nico's mind pulsate with an urgency to touch and so she did.

"What-what are you doing?" stammered Maki, watching the intense eyes stare up at her, the pupils blown; the desire reaching new depths.

"You're beautiful" Nico whispered in an uncharacteristically serious tone that created goose bumps to form on Maki's skin.

Maki wasn't sure how much more she could blush but clearly Nico was testing that as she trailed her eyes down slowly and kissed her stomach softly.

Before Maki could reply, Nico pulled one of her legs over her shoulder and looked up into the electrifying violet eyes that were trying so hard to stay open but Nico simply being there; her heavy breathing tickling her skin made that a difficult feat.

Abruptly, Nico swiped her tongue slowly down the length of her opening, causing the redhead to buck her hips down as another groan escaped her mouth. The feeling of Maki against her tongue after so long was one that could not be replicated, not even the rush of running onto stage, the crowd going wild for her could do that.

She swiped up the slit, this time lingering the tip of her tongue over the bud of nerves begging to be touched; enjoying the gasp that exuded from Maki.

"I won't..I can't hold on!" she shivered, one hand on the back of Nico's head and the other on her shoulder. Her leg tightened around the kneeling woman every time she teased her clit painstakingly slowly.

Nico grinned before tilting her tongue to the side and licking around Maki's hardening clit, enjoying the tremors being emitted. The hard tug to her hair and leg around her head were becoming painful but it was worth it.

Maki a sexual mess was the sexiest thing Nico had ever encountered.

The redhead took in gulps of air when she felt the warm mouth of the older woman cover her entrance and the tongue dipping into her, savouring the journey and the warmth her core oozed.

She was so wet that it made it easy for Nico to traverse her tongue into all the corners and hidden nerves.

The soft twirling inside her started to get harder as Nico used the flat of her tongue to swipe across the vulva before plunging in fully.

"Ni-Nico!" she yelped out, her body now drenched with sweat and her release slowly dripping as her stomach contracted.

Nico's tongue was relishing the taste of Maki's arousal whilst swirling it around and kissing her core, tugging at it gently. She could feel how close Maki was and proceeded to move her mouth faster in the rhythm that Maki was moving her hips to.

She looked up to see the redhead's eyes clamped shut, her mouth parted, sounds of pent up pleasure rolling out more beautifully than anything they had sung or composed. Maki herself was a form that amplified everything around her, making it hit you with a range of intensity and emotion that could outdo the greatest musicians, composers & their works.

Nico wanted to hear the final crescendo, the sound she had missed and instantly engulfed Maki's throbbing clit into her mouth and pulled on it with pressure, her tongue lapping all over and around it.

Maki let out a satisfying scream as her orgasm crashed and burned through every cell and nerve in her body. She clawed at Nico's shoulder and head, holding on as the ripples of pleasure bounced through and Nico kept on going, riding it out with her.

The shorter woman lapped up her release hungrily, switching from licking to sucking and then going back to the bud to massage it with her mouth. Her hands kept the thigh around her shoulder down whilst her other hand gripped Maki's shivering abdomen.

Before Maki's knee gave out, Nico quickly grabbed her onto her lap, catching her limp body.

The redhead's heavy breathing caked her neck as she felt the aftershocks rip through her.

Nico gently lowered her onto the floor and hovered above her with her hands on either side of Maki.

The redhead kept her hands on Nico's shoulders whilst her breathing started to even slowly. In actual fact, she was waiting for some smartass remark from the smaller woman like she always did whenever they made love but nothing was coming. She only felt Nico's tongue trace around her lips, her mouth opening like in a trance to let her in; the taste of herself coming through when Nico swiped her tongue all around.

They both moaned into the open mouthed kiss, Nico dropping her body onto Maki's allowing the redhead to wrap her legs around to snuggle her closer.

"So, my tongue game is better than it ever was right?".

 _"There it was"_   Maki thought rolling her eyes albeit holding back a grin.

Some things never did change & she couldn't be happier about that. 


End file.
